A computer system may be coupled to a display device that may allow a computer system to display visual information such as video and graphics. The computer system may process visual information before displaying the visual information on the display device. The computer system may comprise a video display controller, which may retrieve data representing various formats of visual information. Processing of data may include tasks such as conversion of data from one format to other, color space conversion, color correction, gamma correction, and encoding to suit the display format. Typically, a number of pixel planes and an order in which these pixel planes are arranged for blending are fixed for a given architecture. Having a fixed order and fixed number of pixel planes may not provide flexibility to change the order in which the pixel planes may be arranged and to change the number of a type of pixel planes used.